


Shawn‘s First Time

by Kaipar



Series: How Shawn gets gay [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipar/pseuds/Kaipar
Summary: The story how Shawn looses his virginity





	Shawn‘s First Time

Shawn is at a party attended by his good friend Niall Horan, he is a little drunk, which is why he wants to go home. For this reason, he is looking for Niall to say goodbye and to thank for the invitation. He can’t find him, why he goes up to look for him. First of all, he checks to see if he is in the bathroom, but nobody is there, so he wants to look in the bedroom. What he sees there makes him speechless, Niall and his former band colleague, Liam Payne, sit on the bed and make out. Swan can’t believe what he just saw, he always thought that they are straight. He tries to get out of the room unnoticed, but one of the floorboards creaks and the two become aware of him and they jump out of each other.

Liam: "Oh shit, Shawn, it's not what it looks like, we're not gay."

Niall: "Yes we are both straight, we both just wanted to improve our technique."

Both knew that their excuses were useless and that someone now knows their secret.

Shawn: "Clearly improve technique, all right. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me, to be honest, strangely it makes me really horny and I always thought I was straight. "

Only now they notice the clear bulge in Shawn's tight black jeans.

Liam: "Oh, maybe you want to join us?"

Niall looks at Liam horrified and the look clearly says what's the fuck are you talking.

Liam: "Come on Niall, you've told me since Shawn's Calvin Klein campaign how hot you think he is and that you want to fuck with him. This is your chance. "

Shawn was a little surprised to hear that one of his best friends had a crush on him and that he had just been invited to a threesome, yet he found the offer very tempting, which surprised him, as he never had gay fantasies.

Liam got up and took Shawn's hand and led him to the bed, where he pushed him onto it and walked to the door to lock it. Shawn, who did not know what was happening, and not if he really wanted that to happen, looked after Liam.

Liam: "We don’t want anyone else to surprise us."

With these words, he goes back to the bed and nourishes himself with his head to Shawn's head, at first he wants to back away, but when he feels the other's lips on his, he gives himself into the whole situation. Suddenly, Shawn feels Liam's tongue begging for entry into his mouth and he opens it and the other's tongue penetrates his mouth, where both tongues fight for dominance which Shawn loses. Shawn, who has suddenly forgotten all his concerns, suddenly hears Niall.

Niall: "Hey, do not shut me out."

Liam and Shawn interrupt their kiss and Niall takes Liam's place. Liam gets up and begins to undress. Shawn sees this out of the corner of his eye and is amazed how big Liam's penis is, it is probably 24cm long, his own only measures 19 and with that he was always very peaceful but now that he sees Liam's big dick he was a bit jealous of Liam.

Liam: "Come on, Shawn, give me a blowjob."

Shawn: "But I've never done that before."

Niall: "Just do it the way you want it to make a girl with you."

Shawn: "I can give it a try."

He slips to the edge of the bed where Liam is standing and takes his cock in his hand and massages him a bit. This takes Liam too long and he takes Shawn on the back of his head and led Shawn's mouth to his cock, he opened his mouth and licked the glans. He finds the taste not disgusting but surprisingly even quite pleasant.

Liam: "Come on, take it in your mouth."

Shawn: "Well, I'll try it."

Shawn takes the penis in his mouth and slowly begins to lick it with his tongue while sucking on the penis. He tries to get more and more in his mouth, but gets only a few inches in his mouth, he tries it on and on. Suddenly he takes it too far in his mouth, which is why he has to choke. He backed away but leaves the penis in his mouth. He tries again to get the penis into his mouth and suppresses this time the choke charm, so that he already has it half in the mouth, Liam moans more and more while Shawn works on his cock. He continues to suck on the cock as he suddenly hears Liam moan and he feels the cock twitching in his mouth and then a salty liquid runs into his mouth. It was so much that something runs out of the corner of his mouth. And he swallows the rest.

Liam: "I'm sorry, I wanted to warn you, but it was just too hot."

Shawn: "Alright, it tasted surprisingly good."

Niall: "Now it's my turn, Shawn undress!”

With these words Niall goes to Shawn and helps him to undress, he was already naked and had jacked of the whole time. Shawn notices this just now and now also sees how big the penis of Niall is, he has the smallest of them, about 16cm. When Shawn is completely naked, Niall throws him on the bed and kneels between Shawn's legs and immediately takes the other's cock in his mouth and sucks him and keeps taking him in the mouth until he can feel the pubic hair tickling his nose.

Shawn: "Oh my god you are doing such a great job, so far no girl had my cock so deep in her mouth, it seems to be true that men blow better than women.

Liam: "Go Shawn fuck Niall mouth he likes it rough."

Shawn looked at Niall and asked him, "Is that right?"

Niall just nods because he does not want to take the cock out of his mouth. Shawn takes Niall's back, holds him tight and pulls his pelvis back so that only the glans is in Niall's mouth and he hits his cock again in Niall’s mouth. He repeats this repeatedly until he moans more and louder, he realizes that he comes soon and also Niall notices that why he backs away. Which is why Shawn moans.

Niall: "I know you would have come soon but I did not want it to end so soon, I want to be fucked by you, here's a condom and lube.

Shawn opens the condom wrapper and slides it over his cock, Niall lies down on his back and angles his legs, Shawn kneels behind Niall and puts his legs on his shoulder. He takes the lubricant lubricating his penis and Niall's hole with it. Next, he puts his penis against the hole of the other and penetrates slowly. Niall moans loudly, more with lust than with pain, since he is more accustomed by Liam's cock, but it still hurts because he is not stretched.

Shawn: "Oh man Niall, you're so tight it feels so good."

He pushes his cock further and further into the unstretched hole of the other until he is completely in the other. Now he gives him some time to get used to his cock.

Niall: "Come on Shawn fuck me rough."

Shawn does as ordered and pulls his cock out so that only the glans is still inside and pushes back immediately, while he hits a spot in Niall which makes him moan loudly, he repeats the whole thing again and again until he suddenly feels something wet on his Ass. He turns his head and looks back and there kneels Liam, who Shawn has totally forgotten, and licks his ass, this new feeling makes him even more horny why he fucks Niall even harder. He turns his head again, puts it in the back of his neck, closes his eyes and enjoys everything that is happening right now. When suddenly Liam stops licking his ass and he hears him say.

Liam: "I'll take your virginity now, Shawn."

Shawn: "I do not know, will it hurt, I Never had something in my ass."

Niall: "Trust me you'll love it, yes it hurts a bit in the beginning, but Liam is very good in it and the pain is going to give away to an incredibly awesome feeling pretty soon.

Shawn: "Well, please be careful."

Liam: "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

With these words, he opens a condom, rubs it over his cock, takes the lubrication lubricates his penis with it and smears even more on Shawn's ass, kneels behind Shawn, who has stopped to fuck Niall, but his cock is still in Niall’s ass , Liam puts the tip of his penis against Shawn's hole and increases the pressure until the other's sphincter declines and his glans penetrates him. Shawn dismisses a cry of pain.

Liam: "Shhhh, do you want all the below to know what we're doing here?"

Shawn: "Sorry but it hurts so much."

Niall: "Do not worry that passes."

Liam pauses and lets Shawn get used to the new feeling. After 2 to 3 minutes, Shawn signals that Liam can continue, and he pushes his cock further into Shawn, which causes him to moan again, but this time not so loud to not get caught. When Liam is completely in Shawn, he stops again.

After a while, he says to Shawn: "You should now continue to fuck Niall and by that fuck yourself with my cock."

This is what Shawn does and pushes into Niall, pulling Liam's cock out of him when he's completely inside Niall, a quarter of Liam is still in him. Now he pulls his cock out of Niall, which pushes Liam's cock back in him. It hurts a bit, but it's also awesome, especially when he hits a certain spot, causing him to groan again, this time with lust and not just because of the pain. With only his glans in Niall, Liam is fully inside him again.

Shawn: "Oh my god, what was that, it field amazing?"

Niall: "That's your prostate."

Shawn pokes again and pulls his cock out again, this he repeats again and again, the pain subsides more and more, which is why he was getting faster. He always hit his prostate with the dick of Liam. He groaned again and again, now only with lust and not with pain. The other two join the moaning. Shawn is getting faster and harder causing more moaning for all three.

After about 10 minutes hard fucking Niall moans: "I'm coming."

Liam: "Me to"

Niall squirts his entire sauce on his stomach and even in his face, Liam squirts his complete sperm in Shawn's ass. Niall's ass got’s even tighter and the sperm of Liam in his ass, brings Shawn close to orgasm to.

Shawn: "Oh, I'm coming too."

Niall: "Oh yes, spray your cum in me."

He pushes deep again and gets off into Niall's ass, the three of them all collapse on the bed and cuddle up to each other.

Shawn: "Oh man that was cool, I do not know what was better, fucking Niall or be fucked by Liam. So what's going on between the two of you, are you guys a couple? "

Niall: "No we just have fun together, we do not want to bind ourselves."

Liam: "And if you like it so much, I can send your number to some friends who are always open for fun.

Shawn: "Yeah why not, who else is gay in Hollywood?"

Liam: "You'll find out soon enough."

Niall: "We should slowly go down again before it is too obvious that we are gone."

Shawn: "That's why I was looking for you, I wanted to say that I'm leaving because I'm really tired."

Niall: "Okay, take care and lets meet again for some fun.

Liam: "Yes, take care and you will have some great experiences in the next few days."


End file.
